Jinete dragon
by RJRP
Summary: Dragones, seres fantásticos por naturaleza, pero que pasa si estos, luego de una gran guerra contra todos los seres, deciden tener una alianza con estos para evitar el derramamiento de sangre y para mantener esta alianza se crean los jinetes, individuos capaces de apaciguar las disputas y mantener el orden.
1. chapter 1

Dragones, seres fantásticos por naturaleza, pero que pasa si estos, luego de una gran guerra contra todos los seres, deciden tener una alianza con estos para evitar el derramamiento de sangre y para mantener esta alianza se crean los jinetes, individuos capaces de apaciguar las disputas y mantener el orden entre las razas y los dragones, individuos con valores tan fuertes y con una base tan fuertes que es imposible moverlos de estos.

En este mundo los humanos, ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, yokai, asgardianos, elfos, enanos y muchas otras razas viven en constante interacción. Si bien no tienen tratos súper amistosos, al menos no se odian a muerte entre ellos y son capaces de coexistir unos con otros y todo eso gracias a los dragones, mismos seres que casi son la principal razón de exterminio de la mayoría de estas razas.

Y solo gracias a un par de dragones, el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig Golch, y su contraparte, el Dragón Emperador Blanco, Albion Wilbert, que en medio de su combate para saber quien era mejor de los, deciden apoyar a estas razas para poder combatir tranquilos, terminaron dejando inconclusa su batalla y se convirtieron en los representantes de los Dragones frente al resto de razas y así fue como inicio la historia de los Jinetes Dragón.

Estos Jinetes Dragon, o JD para abreviar, son individuos escogidos entre todas las razas para convertirse en jinetes y mantener el orden entre ellas, pero para eso es necesario pasar ciertas pruebas y solo aquellos que cumplan con los estándares draconianos, son escogidos por estos para ser probados por los huevos para ver si algún posible jinete se encuentra frente a ellos y estos reaccionen a él o ella.

\- Maestro, ¿Ya empezaremos la clase? -

Tras lo dicho por un niño peliplata el maestro se detiene en su lectura.

\- Tranquilo joven Lucifer, ya no nos falta mucho para terminar la lectura -

Tras lo dicho por el maestro una niña pelirroja se levanta y habla.

\- Maestro, no es por ofender, pero, esa historia ya la conocemos todos, es un conocimiento básico que todos adquirimos de las historias contadas aun por nuestros abuelos y también un conocimiento esencial que debemos tener para ingresar aquí -

\- "Eso es cierto" -

\- "Si" -

\- "Sensei, saltemonos esto por favor" -

Tras ver que toda la clase, alrededor de treinta infantes, niños y niñas, se organizan para detener la clase y saltarsela, el profesor solo puede observar esa interacción y no puede evitar una carcajada al verla.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -

\- ¡Sensei malo se esta riendo de nosotros! -

\- ¡Sensei cruel! -

Son los comentarios dados por un par de niñas, una pelirosa y una pelinegra

\- "¡Atrapen al Sensei/Maestro y haganlo disculparse!" -

Son los gritos dados por una niña castaña de lentes y la niña pelirroja.

Mientras todos los infantes se lanzan ante él solo puede reírse al ver la coordinación y verlos con una tierna sonrisa mientras se lanza a derribarlo para que se disculpe.

\- ¡E-esperen chicos! -

Es el grito que pega una niña rubia y de ojos verdes, mientras es detenida por una niña peli azul y una castaña con coletas.

Lastima que era tarde.

\- "¡Wuoh!" -

\- "¡Kya!" -

\- ¡Sensei tramposo! -

\- ¡No es justo que use magia ahora! -

Así es, en este mundo, no solo los seres sobrenaturales existen, sino que todo ser vivo, una vez tenga la habilidad o energía necesaria, puede hacer magia.

\- ¿Así que no es justo, eh? -

\- ¡Si no lo es, además, ellos tienen alas y se mantienen quietos! -

Tras lo dicho por el niño humano, los niños sobrenaturales entran en la mira del profesor.

\- ¿Así que esas tenemos, eh? Bien ya que ustedes están presumiendo sus capacidades para volar, no creo que importe si les doy un escarsimiento un poco mas fuerte -

Tras lo dicho por el maestro, los niños con alas, los capaces de volar, empezaron a girar sin control, mientras unos gritaban, otros reían y algunos ya estaban fuera de combate, mientras los niños humanos.

\- Jajajajajaja -

Se reían de la suerte de sus compañeros sobrenaturales... y ganaron la atención.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿Como pude haberme olvidado de ustedes? No se preocupen, ustedes también tendrán su ración de escarsimiento -

Y tras lo dicho por el maestro, estos también empiezan a girar, solo que en una sola dirección, y tras unos minutos todos caen al suelo cual saco de papas.

\- "Ay,ay,ay" -

\- "Sensei malo" -

\- "Maestro, ¿Puedo ir al baño?" -

Esos y mas son los comentarios que recibe el profesor y luego de unos minutos en lo que los niños se reponen, y son despertados los que se desmayaron... con cuernos de alce de parte de sus amigos, el maestro habla.

\- Muy bien niños, estaremos juntos por los próximos 5 años practicando, entrenando, repasando, aprendiendo y comprendiendo sobre los dragones y los acuerdos neutros del tratado de paz para que todos tengan la oportunidad de presentarse ante los evaluadores draconianos y ver si hay algún capacitado para ser jinete, así que, ¡Vamos con todo y disfrutemos este tiempo, _pues el tiempo entre amigos es valioso y aquellas amistades duraderas son las que valen la pena_! -

\- "Hai/Si, Maestro/Sensei" -

Y así fue como dio inicio la educación de la próxima generación de jinetes dragón, la cual no conocía el camino que les esperaba, así como los sucesos que les vendrían encima, todo con tal de tener el honor de convertirse en un jinete y ser alguien querido por muchos y respetado por todos.

 **Sede de reunión de lideres de facciones**

 **Mundo humano**

 **(En algún lugar del mediterráneo)**

Se pueden apreciar en una sala de juntas a un gran grupo de personas, o mas específicamente seres que están dialogando sobre un asunto muy importante, la próxima generación de Jinetes Dragón.

\- Muy bien, entoces se proseguira segun lo planeado, que es como se ha hecho con las generaciones pasadas, se presentaran los candidatos ante los lideres de todas las razas y facciones, luego del protocolo, se presentaran los dragones, solo que en esta ocasión, serán los mismos dragones blanco y rojo, Albion Wilbert y Ddraig Golch, debido a que en esta ocasión, ambos han obtenido pareja y sus crías estarán entre las opciones -

\- Así es -

\- Bien, todas los lideres ya hemos votado y estamos desacuerdo, salvo por los lideres de las tres facciones bíblicas -

Tras lo dicho por el mediador, las miradas se dirigen hacia donde se encuentran tres personas, los cuales son los lideres de sus respectivas facciones(1).

\- Habla tu Sirchez, yo ya no tengo nada que decir -

Tras lo dicho por Azazel, Sirchez toma la palabra.

\- Bien entonces, damas y caballeros nosotros, los lideres de las facciones bíblicas, hemos hablado entre nosotros y llegamos a la conclusión de que aceptaremos los términos previamente establecidos con dos condiciones.

Primera: Que el orden de los candidatos a jinetes sean dados al azar, a que me refiero, que con una ruleta se determine el orden y a la vista de todos. -

Tras lo dicho por Sirchez varios lideres murmuran entre si, mientras otros meditan sobre sus palabras y al final todos acceden a la solicitud de Sirchez.

\- Bien, entonces ya que tu observacion fue aceptada y parece mejor que el sistema de calificaciones... quisiera saber ¿Cual es tu segunda petición? -

\- Mi segunda peticion es que se intercambie el lugar de entrega de la proxima generacion, si es posible que en lugar del inframundo sea el mundo humano -

Esta petición, sorprendió a varios de los lideres, los cuales luego de hablar entre ellos aceptan bajo la condición de que luego sea el inframundo el anfitrión.

\- Bien entonces, ya que se aceptaron estos términos doy por terminada esta reunión y nos veremos dentro de cinco años, cuando sea la ceremonia de elección -

Tras lo dicho por el mediador, todos los lideres se empiezan a retirar.

\- Sirchez, ¿Puedo saber el por que de tu petición? -

\- Eso es algo simple Tanin, la razón de mi petición es que se presentara él -

\- ¿Él?... Ya veo, pero aun si es _el indomable_ no veo por que quieres cambiar el lugar de presentación -

\- Es por el huevo -

\- ¿Te preocupa como reaccione ante la nueva cría? -

\- Si, no tenemos ninguna garantía de que no atacara o de que no se entrometerá -

\- Ya veo, y escogiste el mundo humano como chivo expiatorio, ¿Eh?... Se nota que eres un demonio -

\- No te equivocas del todo, pero si pasa a mayores daré hospedamiento en el inframundo a los afectados, mientras se reconstruye todo -

\- Entonces no sabrán que esto se te paso por la cabeza, ¿Eh?... Ya entendí por que te nombraron Lucifer -

Tras lo dicho por Tanin, Sirchez solo se voltea y continua su camino hacia la salida, mientras el Dragón solo puede verlo de espaldas alejarse y el hacer lo mismo.

 _"Solo espero que no tengas razón Sirchez, seria peligroso que las cosas salgan mal con él_

\- Creo que... tendré que preparar las cosas para tener un nuevo discípulo -

 **Buenas gente aquí RJRP con otra friki y subnormal historia, en este caso no sera traición, quiero innovar un poco y que me digan que les parece la historia, me basaré en nuestro tan afamado anime y en un libro cuyo titulo da una pista, no sera exactamente igual, mas la idea principal viene de ahí, sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **El numero 1 que esta mas arriba (** (1) **) es para ponerlo abajo, lo coloque ya que me dio hueva describir a los tres lideres mas frikis y subnormales que ya conocemos, si alguno ya leyó las NL sabrá por que Michael esta incluido.**

 **Por cierto, en este Fic, Tanin es un emisario de los dragones, se mantendrá lo mas neutral posible, lo que quiere decir que no sera reencarnado... ¿Tal vez?**

 **PD.**

 **No se preocupen por mi historia principal, la continuare, solo que es posible que sean ambas publicación mensual, una a inicios y otra a fin de mes, o que solo actualice la principal y deje tranquila esta ese mes y lo suba a mediados del siguiente o solo actualice una.**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hola - Diálogos

 _"¡¿Pero que # $*?!" Pensamientos_

 _"Hey men " Llamadas u hologramas_

 **\- Idiota - Seres gigantes hablando**

 _ **" Rayos " Pensamientos dragón**_

 **[Idiota] Diálogo por vinculo**

 _\- Allahu Akbar - Hechizo recitado_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Inicios**

 **POV Onmiosente**

 **\- Bien entonces, ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo en que seamos nosotros los que les brindemos el acceso a nuestro mundo a los humanos? -**

Fue lo que pregunto un dragón rojo, con algunas escamas resaltantes en sus patas de color amarillo y ojos verdes de 100 metros.

 **\- Así es -**

 **\- Sin ninguna duda -**

 **\- ¡Claro que si! -**

 **\- No veo por que negarse -**

 **\- *Aaaaaaa*... Sin problemas -**

Son las respuestas dadas por un dragón celeste con dos cuernos curvos amarillos viendo hacia atrás, un dragón morado con cuernos curvos negros viendo hacia delante, un dragón verde alargado y con unos bigotes muy largos, un dragón negro alargado como el verde pero sin bigotes y un dragón mas grande que todos de color verde musgo, solo que este se encontraba dormitando.

 **\- ¿Y tu, Albion? -** Fue la pregunta del dragón rojo.

 **\- ... -**

Pero este no respondió.

 **\- Oye blanco -** Fue como lo llamo el dragón rojo.

 **\- ¿Mmmm, que sucede? -** Fue lo que respondió un dragón de color blanco puro, con un cuerno alargado central blanco y ojos celestes.

 **\- Pregunte si tenias alguna objeción con que nosotros dos fuéramos los representantes en esta ocasión -**

 **\- No, no tengo ningún problema... solo que me preocupa que es lo que tu hijo hará -** Fue lo que dijo el dragón blanco hacia su compañero rojo.

 **\- *Suspiro* Por él no te preocupes, no nos molestara cuando haya que hacer la entrega... Es mas, esta dispuesto a ayudarnos -**

Tras lo dicho por el dragón, sus compañeros de colores se sobresaltaron y el durmiente solo reacciono abriendo los ojos, para volverlos a cerrar.

 **\- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Ddraig? -** Pregunto el dragón blanco.

 **\- Si -**

 **\- Pero, ¿Te a dicho por que? -** Fue lo que pregunto el dragón celeste.

 **\- No -**

 **\- ¿Y estas seguro de que es buena idea? -** Pregunto el dragón negro.

 **\- Se que suena algo raro el que quiera ayudar, considerando lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero no me dio motivos para desconfiar de él -**

 **\- ¿Por que lo dices? -** Pregunto el dragón morado.

 **\- Porque me ha jurado que no atacaría a los nuevos jinetes y solo que le dejara observar en lo que se realiza la entrega -**

 **\- Entonces ¿Estará fuera los próximos cinco años? No me parece mala la sugerencia, además, bien puede ayudarnos en calificar mejor a los próximos jinetes -** Fue el comentario del dragón blanco, al cual, los demás dragones aceptaron.

 **\- Bien entonces, le diré cual fue la respuesta a su petición, ¡Háganlo pasar! -**

Tras el grito del dragón rojo, las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a un dragón carmesí, de unos quince metros, y con cuatro cuernos curvos viendo hacia atrás de color amarillo, los cuales convergían en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, un par de alas con un ligero tono de celeste en ellas en el área de los pliegues y unas bifurcaciones como picos en la cola de color negro, dándole un parecido a un mazo.

El dragón avanzo hasta quedar enfrente de los lideres, los observo a todos y tras una ligera reverencia, hablo.

 **\- Si me han citado supongo que debe de ser para darme la respuesta a mi petición, ¿No? -** Pregunto el dragón a los lideres, los cuales voltearon a ver al dragón rojo.

 **- _Crimson dragón_ Jack, hemos decidido aprobar tu solicitud para supervisar a los nuevos jinetes- Tras lo dicho por el rojo, el carmesí solo acomoda mejor sus alas - Mas sin embargo, sabemos también que es muy probable que interactues con las larvas, y por eso deberás cambiar tu forma cuando lo hagas, también nos enviaras a todos un reporte cada dos meses sobre la larva que estés observando en ese momento y solo tendrás cuatro meses para estar con cada uno como máximo o con los que tu veas que necesitan observación, Tannin te entregara la información sobre cada una de las larvas y tu escogerás a cuales les dedicas tu tiempo, para hacernos una idea de como están educando a los jinetes actualmente, ¿Te ha quedado claro? -**

Tras lo dicho por el dragón rojo, todos observan al pequeño dragón, el cual empieza a brillar tenue mente para entonces empezar a encoger su tamaño y su cuello, los cuernos empiecen a moverse hacia los lados de su cabeza (dos de cada lado) y que estos se vuelvan mucho mas pequeños para, solo resaltar breve mente, tras unos ligeros pliegues de piel adelante de ellos y que sus alas se ubiquen mas a sus costados y tenerlas a los lados en lugar de su espalda, también sus patas y garras, las cuales se encogieron hasta alcanzar un tamaño mas pequeño y las garras no medir mas que unos diez centímetros con veinticinco de espesor, junto con sus escamas que se volvieron mas finas, suaves y ceñidas al cuerpo, para terminar encogiéndose hasta alcanzar un largo aproximado de ocho metros de largo y cinco de altura.

 **\- ¿Les parece bien esta forma? -** Fue la pregunta del dragón carmesí, y tras una breve charla entre los dragones le respondió el dragón rojo.

 **\- Es aceptable, pero para evitar que te reconozcan preferiría que también cambiarás el color -** Tras el comentario del dragón rojo, el carmesí empezó a iluminarse levemente para que sus escamas empezasen a cambiar de su característico tono carmesí a un tono negro con ligeros toques purpuras y los pliegues de las alas se tornasen totalmente negras.

 **\- ¿Mejor? -**

 **\- "Mucho mejor" -** Fue el comentario colectivo de los dragones, lo cual le saco una gotita en la cabeza.

 **\- Bien entonces, me retiro y los veré en cinco años -** Y tras lo dicho se da la vuelta para salir y cuando esta por mover la puerta **\- Espera, hay algo que olvidaste -** Es detenido nuevamente, esta vez por el dragón negro.

 **\- ¿Y ahora que? -** Fue lo que pregunto el dragón mas pequeño.

 **\- ¿Cual es tu nombre y tu raza? -** Fue todo lo que pregunto el negro mayor.

Tras la pregunta los dragones mas grandes observan al pequeño durante unos minutos, para al final que este abra los ojos y diga.

 **\- Issei... Sip, Issei Dragon sera mi nombre y mi raza... sera la humana -** Tras lo dicho observa a los mas grandes, los cuales solo asienten con la cabeza.

Tras recibir la aprobación de los mas grandes, este abre un portal y entra en el para desaparecer de la sala y que en esta solo se queden los dragones mas fuertes.

 **\- ¿Estas seguro de que fue buena idea mandarlo solo? -** Pregunto el dragón morado al rojo.

 **\- Nop -** La facilidad de respuesta del rojo hace que al resto les salga una gota de la cabeza y a al dragón celeste se le escape una risita nerviosa. **\- Pero confió en que no echara a perder esto y nos ayude en los resultados... espero -**

Tras eso todos continuaron con la reunión para saber que decisión tomar con respecto al resto de rasas y si admitir su paso hacia el mundo de los dragones.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

 **En algún lugar boscoso**

 **POV Onmiosente**

Se puede observar como en medio de un bosque aparece un portal y de este emerge un dragón negro.

 **\- ¿Así que este es el inframundo, eh? Ya hace tanto que no lo visito que creo que daré una vuelta en lo que Tannin me envía la información -**

Tras lo dicho, crea una ilusión sobre su espalda en la cual se puede observar a un hombre sobre una silla, el cual lleva un traje negro algo pegado al cuerpo, un casco con la parte delantera totalmente plana solo con los orificios para los ojos y con unas espinas rojas en la espalda.

 **\- Es una mierda que no pueda volar sin necesidad de tener a uno de estos en la espalda... aun que creo que ya se que forma tomar cuando quiera entrar a un pueblo -** Dijo para si mismo.

Tras estar satisfecho con la posición de la ilusión, y con su apariencia, extendió sus alas para iniciar el vuelo y saber donde fue que se teletransporto.

 **\- No reconozco ningún olor... ¿A donde rayos vine a parar? -** Tras unos cuantos minutos de estar volando y darse por vencido para hacer un portal que lo llevara hasta el territorio de Tannin, se percato de algo.

 **\- Ahora que lo pienso... ya llevo unos minutos de llegar por una ruta externa... ¿Acaso no están vigilando el inframundo o... -** Pero no pudo terminar de expresarse ya que unas explosiones a los lados por poco lo derriban... y a cincuenta mil pies de altura... no es una caída nada bonita que digamos. **\- ¡Malditos, ¿Quien fue el bastardo que...?! -** Pero no pudo terminar ya que observo a quien le ataco.

Era un cuervo grande, mucho mas grande para ser normal, que tenia unas grandes garras en las patas, minino quince centímetros de largo y cinco de espesor en la parte que conecta con la pata, unas plumas mas grandes en la punta de ambas alas y en la cola, las cuales se movían suavemente junto con el resto de plumas, una pechera en la parte delantera y una escudillera en la parte trasera, así como unas protecciones en el área de las alas, menos en las plumas, y un casco que permitía ver sus ojos y su pico ligeramente curvo.

Pero lo que enojo al dragón fue ver que venia en la cabeza de un grupo de otros doce y que los rezagados traían huevos de dragón.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un estúpido jinete y su dragón en el lugar y momento equivocados - Fue lo que dijo un hombre con apariencia de elfo, con ojos rojos y cabello negro hasta la altura de los hombros.

\- ¡¿Quien eres maldito?! - Pregunto el dragón a través de la ilusión. - ¡¿Que no sabes que puede llegar a pasar por la falta de esos huevos?! - Pregunto cada vez mas enfadado - ¡¿Es que quieres guerra?! -

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - Se río el ser con apariencia de elfo - ¿Una guerra? No, lo que quiero es demostrar la supremacía de los ángeles caídos, ¡Un estúpido humano como tu no lo entendería nunca! - Y tras su grito el ave en la que iba montado dio un fuerte chillido y se lanzo en picada hacia su nuevo objetivo, el dragón.

Al ver al ave lanzarse hacia él, el dragón reacciono elevándose unos dos metros dejándose caer con las alas pegadas al cuerpo, como peso muerto, y tener a su enemigo arriba de él.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA, ESO ES, RESÍGNATE A MORIR A MANOS DE UN SER SUPERIOR! - Fue lo que grito el caído lanzandoles varias lanzas de luz, las cuales le dieron al dragón y causaron varias explosiones en su cuerpo.

 _"Este nivel de luz... debe de ser un [Cadre, nada de que preocuparse, pero... ¿Cual de todos?"_

\- JA, te lo dije, ¡NINGÚN PATÉTICO HUMANO SERIA CAPAZ DE PLANTERLE CARA AL GRAN [Cadre] KOKABIEL! -

 _"¿Así que es Kokabiel, eh? Tendré que informarles de esto para que lo ejecuten"_

\- ¡Señor!, ¿Que sucede?, Escuchamos las explosiones pero no vimos nada. -

\- No te preocupes, solo un tonto humano que creyó que podría conmigo -

\- Ese fue un buen ataque Kokabiel, pero... - Tras lo dicho el mencionado voltea y solo observa como de la nube de humo empiezan a aparecer el dragón y su jinete, dentro de una esfera de energía - Necesitaras mas que eso para derrotarnos - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Mientras Kokabiel lo buscaba con la mirada paso algo que el no se espero, él y el soldado, junto a ambas aves, fueron separados por razas, las dos aves juntas y los dos caídos juntos.

\- ¡¿Donde esta el mal nacido?! - Pregunto molesto Kokabiel.

\- No lo se señor, pero el resto de nuestras tropas están por llegar - Comento asombrado el soldado debido a esa velocidad.

\- Bien, no me importa como pero quiero a ese mal nacido de inme - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

\- ¡Cuidado señor! - Por un grito del soldado que movió de un empujón a Kokabiel y cuando este estaba por reclamarle se da cuenta que esta cayendo en picada, junto a las dos aves, y con un gran tajo en el pecho y las aves sin sus alas y con tajos en forma de X.

\- Tsk, te salvaste... Bueno, de todos modos te matare por intentar robar estos huevos y por meterte con los seres equivocados - Comento la ilusión del dragón mientras veía al ángel caído y terminaba de meter los huevos en un circulo mágico.

\- ¿Crees que eso me asustara? ¡JA, ese montón de idiotas solo me seguían para intentar obtener un mejor puesto, no importaba mucho si morían - Hablo Kokabiel viendo como caían los cadáveres de las aves y sus compañeros _"Aun que todos juntos llegaban al nivel de dos [Cadres] luchando juntos"_ Pensó un poco preocupado.

\- *Snnnn, Snnnn* Entiendo, dice que huele el aroma al miedo... ¿Acaso es tuyo... Kokabiel? - Comento el dragón a través de la ilusión.

\- Eres un maldito, pero, dime tu nombre, al menos quiero saber quien fue el pobre diablo que evito mis planes y que asesine - Dijo creando una lanza de luz y posicionándose para la batalla. _"Si gano el tiempo suficiente y lo hago usar una gran cantidad de poder podre atraer a Tannin o a Sirchez y alguno se encargara de él"_ Pensó para si mismo Kokabiel.

 _"Así que me hará frente ¿Eh?, supongo que quiere llamar la atención y escapar... bueno juguemos un rato"_ Pensó para si el dragón. - Prepárate Kokabiel, de aquí no te vas completo - Dijo la ilusión.

\- Eso quiero verlo humano - Le respondió el [Cadre] para lanzarse en su dirección e intentar atacar a la ilusión y cuando esta por golpearlo, hace una finta de un embate directo y cambiar de dirección en el ultimo instante para ensartar una lanza en el ala del dragón.

\- Lento - Fue lo escucho Kokabiel al momento de moverse y así evitar que una espada le rebanara el brazo, tomara distancia y los viera fija y fieramente.

\- ¿Así que puedes seguirme el paso, eh?... Pero... - Dijo para crear decenas de lanzas de luz - ¿Que hay del ritmo? - Completo para lanzarle todas las lanzas y que estas lo empalaran, pero en su lugar solo chocaron y no les paso nada a ninguno de los dos.

\- Yo no me preocuparía de si podemos seguirte el ritmo o no, de lo que me preocuparía... - Dijo la ilusión para desaparecer junto al dragón y Kokabiel miraba hacia todos lados intentando encontrarlos, para solo escuchar a su espalda. - ... Es de si puedes seguirnos TU el ritmo - Para voltearse lo mas rápido que sus sentidos se lo permitían y detener dos espadas que iban hacia él, una para cortarle el brazo y otra para la cabeza.

\- Si crees que con eso podrás derrotarme estas muy equivocado - Le respondió al jinete y sonreír arrogante. - Kukukuku - Pero una risa fingida hace que recupere su guardia.

\- Olvidas algo muy importante Kokabiel - Dijo el jinete para que Kokabiel sintiera como algo le explotaba a la altura del estomago, alejarse de él y ponerse una mano allí... Solo para ver como la sangre le recorría la mano y ver enojado a ambos. - Nosotros somos dos - Dijo el jinete para que el dragón rugiera y ambos se lanzaran en dirección a Kokabiel.

\- ¡Malditos! - Fue el grito que dio Kokabiel para expulsar con fuerza su aura y lanzarse contra ambos para iniciar una serie de envestimientos, alejamientos, choques de metal y esparcir ligeramente, cada cierto tiempo, gotas de sangre.

Estuvieron así durante diez minutos, que parecieron una eternidad para ambos, para luego separarse y observarse mutuamente.

\- Veo que no salieron totalmente impunes a nuestro encuentros - Comento Kokabiel con sorna y arrogancia mientras veía al dúo; tenían cortes por todos lados, mas el dragón, al no tener armadura, y el jinete tenia cortes por todos lados, los cuales no eran muy profundos, tener su mascara con muchas grietas y tener un brazo colgándole inerte, estaba roto.

\- Pues tu no pareces haber salido mejor que nosotros - Comento el jinete y señalando a Kokabiel con su brazo aun sano; tenia aun el daño del estomago, del inicio del combate, las alas totalmente desarregladas, varios cortes sangrantes en todo su cuerpo y rostro, pero lo mas notable era el brazo inerte que le colgaba y sangraba, mientras se lo sujetaba con el brazo derecho para evitar un poco mas el sangrado.

\- Si, debo admitir que no me esperaba que me dieras tanta pelea, pero es hora de acabar con esto - Dijo Kokabiel mientras creaba una lanza del tamaño de su mano, pero esta brillaba tan intensamente que deslumbraría a cualquiera, señal de toda la energía que estaba condensando en ella. _"Me parece raro que no haya aparecido nadie durante el combate, ¿Que estarán haciendo los idiotas de Sirchez y Tannin, ignorando una situación así?"_ Se pregunto a si mismo Kokabiel.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Lilith**

 **Oficina de Lucifer**

Se pueden observar a un pelirrojo y a un pelimorado observando el combate entre el dragón negro y _"Su jinete"_ contra el ángel caído Kokabiel.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que no debería de interferir? Podría evitar que estalle una nueva guerra por un mal entendido - Le comento el pelirrojo al pelimorado.

\- Tranquilo, no pasara nada como una guerra, además, Azazel y Michael también están viendo esto, ¿O no es cierto señores? - Hablo el pelimorado para que de la puerta aparecieran un rubio con un halo sobre su cabeza y un pelinegro con un poco de pelo amarillo en el frente.

\- A ti nada se te escapa, ¿No es cierto?- Comento el pelinegro.

\- Perdón por no avisar, pero Azazel me dijo que "Sera mas interesante de esta forma" - Comentó y se disculpo el rubio para que el nombrado desviara la mirada silbando tranquilamente.

\- *Suspiro* Azazel no intentes hacer caer a Michael, seria muy difícil luego hablar con los viejos del consejo... y ni mencionemos la ira de Dios... con suerte quedarían registros de tu existencia - Comento el pelirrojo para que el nombrado lo viera molesto.

\- Vamos Sirchez, dudo que pudiera caer por eso, pero... si es cierto que no quiero que la ira de padre caiga sobre mi por mostrarle un poco mas del mundo a mi hermano mayor - Comento mientras se rascaba la nuca y temblaba ligeramente.

\- De todos modos dudo que cayera, el espiar no es necesariamente un pecado... es mas una violacion a la privacidad - Comento tranquilamente el rubio para que los otros tres lo vieran con gotas en sus nucas.

\- Regresando al tema, No piensas hacer algo, Azazel? - Le pregunto el pelirrojo al pelinegro, el cual solo observaba el combate.

\- No... Aun si Kokabiel es importante y tiene un gran peso en nuestra organizacion, hay cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar, solo espero que el dragon no lo mate - Comento el pelinegro mientras veia todo con pesar.

\- Y tu Michael, Que opinas? - Le pregunto el pelimorado al rubio.

\- Preferiría que no lo eliminara pero... - Se detuvo para observar al pelinegro el cual esta fumando un cigarrillo, estando en conflicto con sigo mismo - A veces es mejor perder a un ser querido que perder a cientos - Termino con tono firme.

\- Resumiendo, están de acuerdo en que el dragón elimine al [Cadre Kokabiel, no solo por atacar nidos de dragones y robar sus huevos, sino también por haber exterminado toda una manada de veinticuatro adultos para robar todos sus huevos- Comento el pelimorado para ver al pelinegro y ver que este tenia los ojos cerrados y solo suspiraba, sentado en un sillón que tenia cerca. - ¿Tengo tu aprobación? Azazel-

\- Has como creas mas conveniente- Y tras lo dicho, el pelinegro se dirije hacia la puerta y sale de la sala.

\- Creo que si le afecto mucho- Comento el rubio.

\- Pero ya lo aprobó, que es lo que me interesa - Comento el pelimorado para desaparecer por un circulo mágico.

* * *

 **Bosque del inframundo**

 **Lugar de la pelea**

Se pueden ver al _"jinete_ _"_ respirando pesadamente, sosteniendo su espada con un solo brazo y de manera débil.

\- Tienes talento, debo admitirlo, pero como puedes ver no eres rival para el gran [Cadre] Kokabiel - Dijo el caído con una respiración mas calmada que su oponente pero con varias heridas en su cuerpo, todas cercanas a puntos vitales _"Tuve suerte que su fuerte no fueran las batallas de resistencia, de lo contrario puede que no hubiera salido tan librado"_ Penso algo preocupado el [Cadre] al ver la condición en la que lo dejo su enemigo. - Si no fuera por que tengo que eliminarte por eliminar a mis secuaces, te tomaría bajo mi tutela para exprimir todo tu potencial... es una verdadera lastima -

Pero lo que no sabia es lo que pasaba por la mente del dragón.

 _ **"Maldita sea, debí de considera el poder que la ilusion requeriria para mantener la solides de la ilusión en el combate... deberé de pedirle al anciano de Vvitra que me ayude a controlar mejor mis reservas mágicas"**_ Penso algo agitado el dragón debido al cansancio de mantener la ilusión tan solida como para que no sospecharan.

\- Veo que ya no tienen ambos tanta energía como para continuar... ¡Entonces terminare esto de inmediato! - Fue la declaración del [Cadre] antes de cargar aun mas su lanza de luz y lanzarsela al _"jinete"_ , el dragón al ver esto se mueve hacia un lado para esquivarla, pero al hacerlo no se percata de la sonrisa del [Cadre], el cual hace que su lanza se separe en muchas lanzas mas.

Al estar esperando un ataque frontal, no se percata del que viene por detrás hasta que se percato de la sonrisa del caído, se dio cuenta que estaba en una trampa, cuando estaba por hacer algo que lo delataría, un circulo mágico se forma detrás de él y de este sale una bola de fuego con dirección al caído, borrando su sonrisa, y cuando estaba por recriminar a quien lo ataco, su gesto serio, se convirtió en un gesto de nerviosismo al ver a un dragón de color morado con cuernos negros saliendo del circulo con un aura de los mil diablos.

 **\- Ángel caído, Kokabiel, te he estado buscando desde hace un rato, respondeme ahora, ¿Sabes lo que le paso a la manada nómada que se encontraba de camino hacia mi territorio y que, coincidentemente, tomo la ruta que TU recorrerías hoy y que ninguno de sus miembros responda a mi llamado? -** Pregunto molesto el Rey Dragón observando al caído, ver hacia abajo y actuar como si acabara de notar al jinete. **\- ¿Y también podrías decirme por que estabas combatiendo a matar contra un jinete? -** Pregunto el dragón mostrándose mas furioso.

\- ¡El me ataco primero, asesino a mis acompañantes y me acuso de hacerle daño al grupo nómada, al cual ni siquiera he visto! - Respondió el [Cadre] tratando de excusarse.

 **\- ¿Eso es cierto? -** Pregunto el dragon al jinete.

\- No negare que lo hice - Comento el jinete para ver como el [Cadre] sonreia enfrente suya. - Pero él se lo busco al llevar huevos de dragon sin eclosionar, eh ir cubierto del aroma de la sangre de dragones - Termino para ahora él sonreir y ver como Kokabiel lo miraba con odio.

 **\- Asi que por eso se siente variedad de olor de sangre dragon en él, pense que era solo la suya -** Comento luego de ver lleno de heridas al jinete y al dragón.

\- Asi es - Fue todo lo que respondio el jinete.

 **\- Bien, angel caído Kokabiel, aun que tengo un gran deseo de atraparte entre mis manos y hacertee llorar como un vil cerdo, le corresponde a Azazel escoger que hacer con tigo... ¡Asi que vete antes de quecambie de opinión! Ya le he informado a Azazel sobre este incidente y el tomara medidas para con tigo, yo me encargare del jinete -** Sentenció el dragón tras dar su veredicto.

\- *Tsk* Nos volveremos a ver, joven jinete - Y tras lo dicho el caído desaparece por un circulo mágico.

 **\- Ya puedes deshacer la ilusión no hay entrometidos cerca -** Le comento el dragón morado al mas pequeño.

 **\- Ufff... De la que me has salvado Tannin, un poco mas y no hubiera sido capaz de seguir... Sin necesidad de delatarme yo mismo -** Dijo el mas pequeño mientras la figura en su espalda se desvanecía y se le miraba cansado.

 **\- Tranquilo chico, ya paso, lo mas importante ahora. ¿Recuperaste todos los huevos? -** Pregunto el dragón mas grande.

 **\- Claro que si, no lo dejaría escaparse con ellos, se los envié al anciano rojo para que estuviera enterado -** Le comento al dragón mas grande.

 **\- Aun no se llevan, ¿Eh? -** Comento el mas grande al mas chico.

 **\- Eso no es de importancia, lo que me interesa ahora es saber donde diantres estoy -** Le dijo al mas grande. **\- ¡¿Por que no me diste la ubicación para transportarme inmediatamente antes de irme?! -** Le grito al mas grande.

 **\- ¡¿Acaso crees que soy tu padre para controlarte!? -** Le grito el mas grande al pequeño mientras lo golpeaba con su cola y lo mandaba a volar... Causando que lo ultimo que se viera del pequeño fue un puntito negro que luego se volvió brillante.

 **\- ... Mierda... Se me fue la mano... Me, en esa dirección queda el territorio... ¿Gremory?... Que importa, debe de poder apañárselas solo -** Dicho eso, formo un circulo mágico, eh ingreso en el para desaparecer.

* * *

 **Residencia Gremory**

 **Patio trasero**

Se pueden observar a un grupito de siete niñas corriendo de un lado a otro, pero lo mas destacable era que tres tenían alas de angel, otras tres de demonio y una unica que tenia de angel caído, cada una de su respectivo color, siendo observadas por un quinteto de mujeres algo apartadas tamando el té.

\- ¡Rias, chicas, no se vayan muy lejos! - Dijo/grito una voz femenina al ver a las niñas tan lejos de ellas.

\- "¡Hai!" - Fue la unica respuesta que dieron las niñas.

\- Es increible, ¿No lo creen? - Comento una mujer rubia sentada junto a otra rubia.

-¿Que cosa, Wendy(1)? - Pregunto una castaña que estaba enfrente de ella.

\- El como se escribia en la biblia que angeles, caidos y demonios no podian congeniar entre si, talvez si los caidos y demonios, pero si lo hacia un angel era mal visto. - Comento mientras veia a las niñas jugar juntas.

\- Si, debo admitir que si no fuera por los dragones rojo y blanco, muy probablemente no tendria tan buenas amigas, aparte de Miriam claro - Comento la castaña mientras abrazaba a una estoica pelinegra.

\- Venelana, manten un poco la compostura por favor - Fue lo unico que respondio la nombrada Miriam al ver a la castaña aferrada a ella cual garapata. - Creo que ya entendi por que Sirchez y Serafall son como son ahora... Ahora si me arrepiento de haber dejado que pasase tanto tiempo con tigo de pequeña - Fue como respondio la pelinegra ante la negatividad de castaña a soltarse.

\- Di lo que quieras - Respondio la conocida como Venelana, mientras se alejaba de una sonriente pelinegra - Al menos mi segundo hijo no tendra ningun complejo debido al desarollo de su pecho - Respondio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y resalta su "modesto" pecho para que lo viera la pelinegra.

\- Al menos mi hija no tendra tantos pretendientes solo por su fisico... Y no digamos de miradas lujuriosas cuando de paseos por la cuidad - Respondio mientras tenia un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa tiesa en su cara.

\- ¿Ah si? Bueno, al menos mi primer hijo si tiene mi encanto natural... Y nadie rumorea que el sea adoptado - Fue como respondio la castaña al ataque de la pelinegra.

\- Vamos, vamos no peleen, estamos charlando tranquilamente y no querran estropear lo delicioso que esta el té - Fue lo que dijo otra pelinegra para tranquilizar a ambas, solo que ella tenia una aura oscura rodeando y muchas lanzas de luz rodeando... Con dirección a las dos demonios.

\- "Hai" - Fue todo lo que respondieron unas palidas Miriam y Venelana chivis al ver la gran cantidad de lanzas de luz que las tenian en linea de tiro.

\- Bien, ya que se tranquilizaron estas dos, podemos empezar a hablar - Comento la misma pelinegra.

\- ¿Y sobre que quieres hablar Shuri? - Fue lo que pregunto una rubia.

\- Sobre lo asombroso que son nuestros esposos en la cama - Dijo como si nada la nombrada pelinegra, ocacionando que la rubia escupiera el té que bebía y causando un gran sonrojo en la castaña.

\- "¡¿Co-como se te ocurre hablar sobre eso en este lugar?!" - Fue lo que dijeron una rubia y una castaña ante la sugerencia de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Pero por que no?, ¿Acaso les da verguenza?, O sera que... ¿No son atendidas con frecuencia? - Dijo la pelinegra.

\- Dejando a un lado Griselda, ¡No es un tema que... -

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

No pudo terminar de hablar la castaña, debido a una fuerte explosión y una nube de tierra elevandose algo lejos.

\- "¡NIÑAS!" - Fue lo unico que dijeron antes de salir en dirección a la columna de humo, lugar desde el cual sentian las presencias de las niñas junto a una nueva y colosal comparandolas a las pequeñas.

* * *

 **Bosque Gremory**

 **Con las niñas**

Mientras las mujeres hablaban entre ellas sobre sus... "Temas", el grupito de siete niñas se metia en el bosque mientras eran guiadas por la pelirroja heredera.

\- Y-ya no puedo mas - Dijo una pequeña rubia que estaba sentada mientras tomaba aire y sus piernas cedían ante el peso desu cuerpo.

\- Vamos, no te detengas ahora Asia -

\- Si, ya no nos falta mucho para llegar a donde sea que nos este llevando Rias -

Fueron las palabras de apoyo que le dieron una pequeña peliazul y una castaña que iban junto a ella.

-Pe-pero... -

\- Vamos Asia-chan ya no falta mucho -

\- Si Asia-chan, ya casi llegamos, ya falta poco y luego podremos regresar con un círculo magico -

Fueron los animos que intentaron darle un par de pelinegras a la pequeña rubia.

\- Vamos Asia, ya casi llegamos -

\- Si, si, no nos abandones ahora Asia -

Fue todo lo que dijeron otra niña pelinegra y una peliroja.

\- Pero ya no puedo mas - Fue lo que respondio la pequeña rubia hacia el resto de chicas .

\- Mou, pero entonces como... ¡Ya se! -

Acto seguido la pequeña pelirroja activa un círculo magico desde el cual aparece una especie de tigre con dos largos colmillos, con una larga cola esponjosa, casi tanto como la de una ardilla, y una silla de montar en la espalda, seguido por otros seis.

\- Estos chicos nos llevaran a donde vamos - Fue lo que dijo una confiada pelirroja mientras se subia a uno que, valga la redundancia, es rojo.

\- ¡Wooooaaaahhh, son increiblemente suaves y esponjoso, parecen malvaviscos gigantes que se mueven - Fue la declaración de la pequeña castaña.

\- Vamos, vamos, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo - Fue lo unico que dijo la pelirroja para que el resto de niñas se subieran con desconfianza sobre los "tigres"... Salvo por la pequeña rubia que era llevada desde la parte de atras de la playera por uno rubio.

* * *

 **5 Minutos después**

* * *

\- "Woooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa" - Fue lo unico que se escucho del grupo de niñas que se encontraban frente a un estanque, en el cual se podian observar varias hadas tipo familiar revoloteando de un lado a otro, junto con varios peces de colores nadando de un lado a otro y una que otra libelula posandose sobre el estanque; acompañado por alguna eventual ardilla el canto de las aves.

\- Y bien... ¿A que no es muy bonito? - Dijo orgullosa la pelirroja.

\- ¡Claro que si, me sorprende que hayas hallado este lugar por ti sola! - Fue lo que respondio la alegre castaña.

Y fue la unica que pudo responder, ya que el resto de chicas seguian perdidas en sus pensamientos ante tal paisaje.

\- Y por esto es que las traje - Dijo mientras les hablaba al resto de niñas y estas la miraban. - Este sera un secreto de chicas y no se lo diremos a nadie - Dijo mientras las veía.

\- "¡Hai!" - Fue todo lo que pudieron responder.

 **PUUUUMMMM**

Antes de escuchar un fuerte impacto cerca de ellas.

\- ¡¿Qu-que fue eso?! - Pregunto una alterada castaña.

\- Problemas seguro - Fue la respuesta de la pelinegra mas pequeña. - Rias deberiasmos de... ¡Rias! - Pero no pudo acabar de hablar al ver a una mata de color rojo alejarse en dirección hacia donde se escucho el golpe.

\- "¡Espera Rias/-san!" - Fue lo unico que gritaron las niñas antes de lanzarse en dirección hacia donde fue su amiga.

* * *

 **POV Omniosente**

 _"Tengo que llegar"_ Era el pensamiento que tenia en la cabeza de la pequeña Gremory.

\- ¡Ve hacia la derecha! - Fue la instrucción que le dio a su tigre/corsel para dirigirlo, no sabia a donde hiba, solo que tenia que llegar.

\- ¡Alto! - Fue lo que grito para que se detuviera el tigre y pudiera observar que habia pasado.

El lugar al que llego era uno lleno de crateres, eso no era raro, ya que su padre y hermano habían entrenado allí hacia tiempo.

Pero lo que le llamo la atencion fue ver un nuevo crater y una gran nube de tierra sobre este.

\- ¡Rias, que bieno que estas bien, me asustaste cuando saliste corriendo! - Fue lo que le dijo la pelinegra mas pequeña al alcanzarla junto con el resto del grupo.

\- Sona... Mira - Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de escuchar una voz.

 **\- Mendigo viejo de mierda, mira que lanzarme hasta donde dejo la cola el diablo, asi como estoy de herido... Y para colmo me fracture las alas... Si me encuentran ya vali madres -**

\- ¡Hola!... ¡¿Quien esta ahí?! - Pregunto la pelirroja

 **-¡¿!?... Mierda -** Fue lo respondió el ser en el crater.

\- ¡Dinos quien eres para aparecerte asi como asi en mi territorio -

\- Bueno, tu territorio que se diga tuyo, no es aun -

\- Sona... No me ayudas -

 **\- ¡Oye, caperucita! Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te coma si te acercas mucho -** Fue lo que respondio el ser.

\- "¿Caperucita?" - Fue lo que respondieron el grupo de niñas.

 **\- ¿Saben que? No importa -** Fue lo que respondio el ser para salir de entre el polvo y quedar a la vista de las niñas.

Decir que las pobres se sorprendieron seria poco, todas estaban petrificadas observando al dragon negro salir de la nube de polvo cubierto de sangre y con varias heridas por el cuerpo, ocasionando que los "tigres" se prepararan para atacarlo mientras le gruñian.

 **\- No molesten bolas de pelo, no vine a combatir, solo me estrelle de casualidad aquí... Ademas puede que este herido pero no serian rivales para mi -** Dijo mientras les empezaba a gruñir el tambien.

\- ¡No les hables así! - Fue lo que le grito la pelirroja al dragón pese a estar temblando.

 **\- ¿Hoooooo? Si que eres valiente para hablarme asi pese a estar temblando del miedo, caperucita -** Dijo el dragón con tono de burla.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, puede que no seamos tan grandes como los dragones, pero no permitire que nos faltes el respeto - Le dijo molesta al dragón negro frente a ella.

\- ¡Si, no nos tomes a la ligera! - Le respondio la castaña.

\- ¡Por el nombre de mi clan, no permitire que nos insultes a mi ni a mis amigas - Fue lo que dijo la pelinegra mas pequeña mientras era acompañada de otra.

\- "¡Dragon tonto, vete y no regreses!" - Fue lo que dijeron la castaña y la ultima pelinegra.

\- Ahm... Dragón-san, ¿No podria irse por favor?, no queremos problemas - Fue lo que dijo la rubia.

\- Pelear contra un dragón... ¡Bien me apunto!, quiero saber si puedo dañar a alguno... Y tambien saber que tan bien sabe su carne - Dijo la peliazul mientras miraba emocionada al dragón frente a ellas.

El dragon solo pudo observar esto y...

 **\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -** Empezo a reir fuertemente.

\- "¡No te rias de nosotras!" - Fue lo que gritaron todas juntas.

Después de que el dragón parara de reír les dijo:

 **\- No me reia de usteses, sino que estaba feliz de que no me hubiera equivocado con ustedes -** Respondio dejando confusas a las niñas.

Al ver que no le entendieron y tambalearse un poco debido a lo herido que estaba les dijo:

 **\- Miren, niñas estoy muy cansado y tambien herido, por eso, bueno... ¿Puedo pedir su ayuda? -** Fue lo que dijo el dragón.

\- ¿En que quiere nuestra ayuda un dragón? - Pregunto la pelirroja.

 **\- Quisiera que me permitieras un lugar donde poder descansar para poder recuperarme -** Le respondio mientras la veia fijamente y se acercaba a ellas.

\- Claro, pero nos dejaras montarte en compensación - Exclamo la pelirroja con brillo en sus ojos.

 **\- Mmmmmmm, claro, ¿Por que no? -** Fue lo unico que respondió el dragón.

Acto seguido comenzo a brillar y a cambiar de forma, las niñas tuvieron que taparse los ojos par no quedar cegadas al brillo que emanaba el dragon cambiante; al terminar de brillar, se podia observar a una niña castaña que estaba frente a ellas, tenia el pelo largo y unos ojos heterocromaticos, uno verde y el otro azul.

\- ¿Esta bien esta apariencia? - Pregunto la nueva castaña tras terminar de brillar.

\- ... - Las niñas simplemente no dijeron nada y se quedaron observandola.

\- ¿Que sucede... No les gusta? - Volvio a preguntar.

\- No solo... Es que pense que eras niño - Comento la pelirroja mientras lo veía.

\- Y lo soy, pero como todas ustedes son niñas... Pense que se les haria incomodo estar cerca de un niño - Respondió tranquilamente el dragón.

\- Eso no es cierto... Mejor quedate como eres para no hacer malos entendidos después - Fue lo que ijo la pelirroja al observarla completa y percatarse de algo - Pero por favor... Ponte ropa para cambiarte -

\- Mmmmmm... Ok - Fue todo lo que respondió antes de empezar a brillar y cambiar un poco su forma y terminara de brillar.

\- Entonces... ¿Así esta mejor? - Pregunto mientras veía a las niñas.

\- ... - Las cuales solo podían observarlo sonrojadas.

\- Oigan... ¿Están bien? - Pregunto al ver que ninguna reaccionaba.

Al pasar la mano por cada uno de sus rostros, solo la rubia reacción... Y lo hizo desmayandose por la impresión y siendo sujetada por el niño castaño.

\- ¡Oigan, si amiga se desmayo! - Exclamó preocupado el niño dragón, para observar como la primera en reaccionar era la pelinegra mas pequeña, debido a que estaba empezando a temblar.

\- Tu... Tu... Tu... - Fue lo unico que dijo mientras un círculo mágico se formaba en su mano.

\- ¿Ese es el hechizo para crear ropa? - Preguntó inocentemente el castaño.

\- ¡MUESTRA ALGO DE DECORO! - Fue el gritó de la pelinegra para que le lanzara un hechizo al castaño.

Acto con el cual, lanzo a la rubia hacia arriba y dejo que le impactase el rayo, pero.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! - Fue lo único que se escucho de él antes de que se produjera una fuerte explosión.

 **BOOOOOOMMMMM**

Para que acto seguido la rubia le cayera encima y el se quedara chamuscado en el crater, mientras la pelinegra.

\- ¡WUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - Iniciaba el coro de lagrimas de todas las niñas y llegaban las mujeres para saber que habia pasado.

* * *

 **Buenas gente, aqui él sibnormal de RJRP trayendoles el segundo de esta friki historia, quiero decirles gracias por al menos pasarse por aquí y echarse un taco de ojo a ver como llevo las cosas.**

 **Solo quiero decirles que no abia actualizado por falta de tiempo, como todos, y en el caso de mi otro fic, pued es por estar reeditandolo para que no parezca tan forzado todo.**

 **Sin mas gracias por leer y perdón por las faltas ortográficas.**


End file.
